Entente Cordiale, Fashionista
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En las bodas de algodón y después que todos sepan... ¿alguien podía esperar algo distinto?
**Disclaimer:** _Lo de la capital de la moda es cosa de Francia, el resto es de Himaruya._

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, a una de esas horas que no existen ni deberían hacerlo nunca, suena el timbre de casa de Francia. Insistentemente. Timbre y teléfono. MUY INSISTENTEMENTE.

Francia no se despierta realmente. O no del todo. Como un autómata, después de varias veces que suena y suena, entreabre un poquito los ojos, estira el brazo y toma el teléfono.

—... _llô?_

—¡Te estoy llamando al timbre! _You git_ —esos cariñitos mañaneros. El francés sonríe como un idiota, despertándose un poquito ahora sí.

— _Je t'aime_. La puerta está abierta.

—No pienso entrar a la casa. Baja.

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Vale, vale... ¿Entonces tengo que arreglarme?

—Me da igual, tienes... tres minutos antes de que me vaya sin ti.

Francia se estira en la cama, destapándose.

—Hoy no te puedes ir sin mí, _mon amour_ —susurra con voz profunda—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¡Tendrías más tiempo si no hubieras tardado una eternidad en despertarte! —protesta, porque está híper nervioso como siempre, pero con maestría es que elude la pregunta. Aun con él al teléfono, Francia se incorpora. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué tipo de ropa tengo que ponerme, _mon petit lappin?_

—¡Me da igual! ¡Como si bajas desnudo! —añade.

—¿Puedo bajar desnudo entonces? Oh... Vale, eso nos ahorra un poco de tiempo —toma el cepillo, se quita la red del pelo con la que anoche durmió a propósito para evitar cualquier incidente de peinado y empieza a peinarse.

—¡No bajes desnudo! —se sonroja al notar lo que ha dicho, dando vueltas en el porche.

—¿Qué traes puesto tú?

—¡No importa!

—¡Estás desnudo!

— _OF COURSE NOT!_

—¿Traje con corbata?

—¡Qué no importa! ¡Baja ya!

—¡¿Seguro que no importa?! —Afortunadamente, Francia ha elegido cuatro potenciales atuendos para hoy que están colocados en el vestidor, listos para que se los ponga. Se debate en cual ponerse y se decide al fin por el casual pero no informal. Pone a Inglaterra en el altavoz y se le nota de verdad que sonríe —. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A este paso, tú a ningún sitio.

—¡No puedes dejarme! —empieza a vestirse.

—Estoy encendiendo el coche...

—¡Ahí voy! Ahí voy. _Dieu_... ¡No querrás que tu marido se vea mal en las fotos!

—No digas que... no van a... ugh!

—¿Te has puesto tu anillo al dedo?

—¡Baja! —chilla cada vez más nervioso y se aprieta la mano en la que lo lleva, por supuesto.

Unos instantes en silencio otra vez, se escucha que se está vistiendo.

—Sigo insistiendo que deberías subir por mí.

—Y yo en que no te vistas tanto y bajes ya.

—Ya casi estoy... —termina de vestirse y se pone los zapatos con parsimonia mirándose al espejo —... ¿qué sorpresa preparaste?

—¡Ninguna!

—Eso es mentira o no estaría vistiéndome a esta hora inexistente... —se arregla una cosita más en el pelo, sonríe, se mira el culo y se encamina al baño.

—Vengaaa —protesta porque está tardando mucho y está muy nervioso.

—Ya, ya estoy. Te veo abajo en un minuto. _Je t'aime_ —cuelga dispuesto a mear y a lavarse los dientes y a dar unos saltitos, emocionado.

Inglaterra se queda mirando el teléfono con un palmo de narices cuando le cuelga. Mira la puerta de la casa valorando entrar a tomarle de la cintura y llevárselo a rastras o volver al coche y hacer ruido con el motor para asustarlo.

Pero se ha prometido a sí mismo no entrar a la casa... porque si entra a la casa lo va a capturar y van a acabar en la cama y no van a ir a ningún sitio hasta la hora de comer. Se sonroja. Y eso sería obviamente un desastre. UN DESASTRE, SÍ, se repite. EJEM. Pero es que el coche... en el coche hay... otra cosa. Pero la casa... pero el coche... pero la casa... pero el coche... quiere tirarse del pelo, dando vueltas otra vez en el porche.

Aun mientras está valorando esto, aun y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, la puerta de la casa de abre dejando ver al francés con su sonrisa del millón de euros.

Inglaterra está tirándose de los pelos aun dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y se mete un susto cuando la puerta se abre, dando un pasito atrás. Lleva un traje de alta costura hecho a medida de color negro, con camisa y corbata negras también. No, no se ha muerto nadie. Francia debe saber de qué atelier es sin que le hayan puesto etiqueta.

— _Oh la la... Mon dieu_ , ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —es que le brillan los ojos, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Otro pasito atrás hasta encontrarse con algo a la espalda. Se sonroja. Traga saliva. El galo se recarga en el marco de la puerta, se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

— _I-I... SHUT UP!_ —chilla apretando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cara... ¡Bien! Y ni siquiera ha hecho falta que dijeras nada.

Francia nota el anillo en su sitio y sonríe un poquito más aun con ello si eso es posible. Se separa del marco y da un par de pasos hacia él. El inglés se destapa la cara y se agarra de la barandilla con la que se ha topado a la espalda con ambas manos, con cara de susto.

El mayor extiende los brazos hacia él hasta ponerle las manos en la cintura y el británico da un saltito mirándolas, sin apartarse. Francia da otro par de pasitos hacia él, eliminando la distancia del todo e Inglaterra se pone de puntillas, clavándose más la baranda en el culo. El francés se humedece los labios.

— _Bonjour_... —susurra.

— _I... I..._

— _Je t'aime aussi..._

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más, arqueando un poco la espalda hacia atrás y doblando las rodillas que se le hacen gelatina. Sin más, el francés se agacha hacia él y le roza suavemente los labios con los suyos yendo a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y ahí se va detrás el inglesito como si llevara horas bajo en agua y la boca de Francia fuera la máscara de oxigeno.

Francia le responde el beso, claro, sonriendo del todo y abrazándole con más fuerza de la cintura, haciendo que el menor se pierda en ello, abrazándole del cuello y echándosele encima.

Sólo por este beso ya valió la levantada temprano, se lo responde con todo el corazón. Y aprovechando la posición del inglés, abrazado de su vuelo y él tomándole de la cintura, le inclina un poco hacia atrás para hacerlo todo más romántico y marcado.

El inglés se le abraza con más fuerza porque estaba muy nervioso y aunque el beso ayuda, aun lo está un poco. Cuando considera que ya están más satisfechos, aunque no del todo, se separa un poquito y el _lappin_ se le va detráaas. Desde luego, Francia no hace el más mínimo intento por detenerle, sonriendo satisfecho y dejándose llevar y... pueden estar así hasta que amanezca.

Y por eso es que Inglaterra no quería entrar.

Francia vuelve a hacer un sobreesfuerzo y a conseguir separarse con la respiración agitada. Le besa la mejilla y el cuello. Inglaterra respira agitadamente aun con el corazón acelerado, notando hacia dónde va esto. Venga Inglaterra, detenlo y sigue con el plan de hoy. ¡Tú puedes!

Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil sin el obligatorio de la mañana. Ejem.

—Te ves muy guapo con ese traje —susurra Francia en su oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

—Nnnn —lloriquea un poco escondiendo un gemidito.

—Me encantas... Y me encanta este día —sigue dándole una lamidita en ese lugar tan famoso tras su oído.

Inglaterra trata de escaparse de eso y esconderse en el otro lado pero Francia le abraza y se ríe un poco.

— _Je t'aime_ —susurra escondiéndose un poquito en su cuello.

El británico aprieta más su abrazo mientras Francia le acaricia la espalda y se le relega un poco.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurra.

— _Oui_... Llévame a donde quieras —le aprieta contra sí un poquito más antes de soltarle.

Inglaterra asiente y se gira hacia el coche, que es el Aston Martin que él le regaló el año pasado por su cumpleaños y que ya está más o menos terminado.

—¡ _Mon dieu_ , pero qué hermoso coche! —gritito. El inglés pone los ojos en blanco, aunque sonríe un poco —. ¡Claramente quien te lo regaló tiene el gusto más refinado posible!

—Ese coche es la cosa más hermosa y que más amo de todo el universo entero —responde.

—Bien, mientras sea la COSA más hermosa y que más amas no tengo problema. Yo sé que yo soy la PERSONA que más amas y más hermosa del universo —le toma de la mano.

—Lo amo más a él que a ti —responde dirigiéndose hacia ahí sin soltarle la mano.

—Eso es mentira, retíralo —medio protesta sonriendo.

—No. Porque además a ti no te quiero —se acerca a meter la llave porque no tiene ni el cierre eléctrico.

—¡Qué no vas a quererme! —sonríe de lado e Inglaterra le suelta la mano para que vaya a entrar por el otro lado —. ¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?

—¡Ya está abierta!

—No, pero abrirme la puerta galantemente.

—No —se mete dentro sonrojado porque además hay una raaaamo de roooosas en el asiento del acompañante

Francia le saca un poco la lengua y sin notar el ramo aun (es que es tempraaaano) da la vuelta al coche y abre la puerta. Levanta las cejas cuando las ve.

—¡Ohhh! _Angleterre!_

El británico se sonroja de muerte automático, como cada vez.

—¡Son preciosas! ¡Y tantas! ¿Son de tu jardín?

—¡No! —eso es verdad, las de su jardín son sagradas.

—¿De los jardines de la reina? —sacando el ramo y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—No, son de una floristería —responde prendiendo el motor.

—Están tan lindas y huelen tan bien, no quiero que se marchiten hoy... —acaricia el pétalo de una cariñosamente. El menor sonríe un poco mirándole de reojo, sonrojadito —. Debería ponerlas en agua —le mira abrazando a las rosas con suavidad para que no le pinchen.

—Pues... no creo que puedas en un buen rato.

—Podría bajar a casa y dejarlas en un florero —así es como la gente latina no sale nunca a tiempo.

—No —ya sale del jardín con una maniobra.

—Buah! ¡Mis pobres rositaaaaas! —hace voz aguda y chillona, aunque le mira de reojo sin dejar de sonreír —. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta incómoda —confiesa como respuesta.

—Una... Pregunta incomoda. Vale.

—Uhm... tú... —vacila y traga saliva. El francés le mira de reojo —. _Well... I mean..._ —se pasa una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

Francia le pone una mano en la pierna y el inglés da un salto, busca en su bolsillo interior y le tira a la cara de los nervios una caja de madera un poco más pequeña que un palmo. El latino aprieta los ojos y se soba la nariz donde le ha pegado, pero no se queja.

—¿Esto qué es? Es… ¿Una pregunta incomoda en una caja?

— _Yes_. O más bien es la constatación de un hecho que me va a evitar hacer la pregunta.

Francia levanta las cejas y en otro momento hubiera pensado... Pero... Ahora ya estaban... Le mira otra vez de reojo y traga saliva yendo directo a abrir la caja. Dentro hay unos calzoncillos doblados. Son unos bóxer de algodón con un lacito negro como si fueran la pechera de un traje con pajarita.

—¡Oh! Vale, sí... Sí quiero —se ríe sacándolos.

—¿Llevas o no? —pregunta, porque al final esa era la pregunta.

—No. ¿Cuando has visto que lleve?

—Póntelos entonces.

—¿Necesito calzoncillos para ir a donde vamos?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Por? Eso es raro... Mmmm, ¿qué lugar puede requerir calzoncillos?

—Ya lo verás...

Pone sus rosas en el espacio que queda atrás de los asientos, se desabrocha el cinturón y el pantalón.

—Mmmmm... No se me ocurre donde.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos al notar que planea cambiarse aquí, pero no dice nada, aunque se sonroja con el prospecto porque esta mañana no... Francia se baja los pantalones con cuidado, agachándose un poco para desanudarse los zapatos y sonríe al ver el sonrojito.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te ves muy, muy guapo?

—¡No!

—Pues te ves muy, muy guapo.

—¡No lo hago! ¡No lo digas! _Shut up!_

El galo se baja del todo los pantalones.

—Quizás podrías detenerte por aquí y... Saludarnos apropiadamente.

—¡No vas a mancillar mi Aston Martin!

—Eso no es mancillar, es... Bautizar.

—No va a pasar, _Frog_.

—Bah, ya pasará en algún otro lado hoy. A cambio cuéntame la historia de cómo compraste mis calzoncillos.

—¡No! Acaba de vestirte que ya llegamos.

—Te imagino yendo a Harrod's todo sonrojado, con un disfraz, una gabardina y un gorro, yendo a la sección de calzoncillos y encontrándote ahí a... Cameron o alguien así.

—¡No fue así! —pero podría haber sido. Francia se pone los calzoncillos y se acomoda la zona.

—Lo que sí noto es que me tienes bien medido, ¡me quedan perfectos!

—No te... yo... _shut up!_ —aparca el coche.

—Calma, _Mon amour_ —termina de vestirse sin haber notado donde es que están, mirando a su alrededor

—Estoy calmado —miente.

Francia debe conocer el lugar, son los pabellones donde suelen prepararse las ferias o los congresos de muestras que se hacen en la ciudad, aunque no se ve que haya ninguna publicidad de nada, hay bastante ajetreo en el lugar. Parpadea un poco preguntándose de qué puede ser una feria a la que le haya traído. Quizás de vino o de comida o de... ¿Ropa? Sonríe ilusionado porque como sea, seguro le gustará mucho.

—Una Expo, ¿eh? ¿De qué es?

—De caca —responde en unos recesos a su infancia de esos comunes cuando está tenso.

—¡Ah! ¡Una Expo de caca! ¡Lo que siempre he soñado! —suelta súper feliz como si le hubiera dicho lo más hermoso del mundo.

— _Git!_ —protesta pero sonríe un poco y se baja del coche, arreglándose la ropa.

Francia se termina de subir los pantalones y abrochar el cinturón afuera del coche, mirándose reflejado en los cristales para arreglarse del todo, acomodándose el pelo y mirándose de nuevo el culo. Saca una pequeña botellita de perfume de dentro del saco y se pone aun más del que se puso antes de salir. Se pone en la solapa una de las rosas que le ha quitado al ramo mientras Inglaterra se va corriendo a las puertas después de cerrar el coche, sin esperarle.

El francés parpadea notándolo y frunce un poquito el ceño, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo antes de empezar a caminar. Se oye a Inglaterra gritar en francés y luego a un montón de gente gritando en la línea del "ya está aquí" pero es más una cacofonía que nada.

Francia sonríe al oírle gritar en francés y se pone un poquito nervioso, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa blanca abierta y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Camina eso sí con ese ritmo y cadencia como si estuviera modelando hasta la puerta.

Y cuando la cruza, descubre que hay dentro algo así como la _Fashion week_ de Paris (que fue en realidad hace un par de semanas) con un montón de gente acabando de recoger cosas y preparar cosas y mover cosas y acercarse para saludarle. La mayoría de ellos los conoce, hay muchos grandes diseñadores y grandes personalidades del mundo de la moda.

Se le ilumina el rostro al notarlo yendo a saludar al primero que ve, que es _Givenchy_ con una sarta de abrazos y besos excesivamente cercanos. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo, quedándose atrás y dejándole hacer mientras va a conseguirse algo con alcohol, aunque nadie le da nada más fuerte que champagne y dulces y pastas para desayunar de una mesa de catering.

Después de saludar a unos cuantos modelos y personas más, Francia se gira sobre sí mismo y en voz alta pregunta con perfecta claridad donde dejaron a " _Angleterre_ su marido".

Nadie lo sabe y a nadie le importa realmente mucho, Inglaterra está medio escondido mientras le cuentan que es lo que ha planeado el nombrado ahora que lo comenta... y es que el asunto pasa por un desfile de propuestas hechas especialmente para ellos PRECISAMENTE como trajes de novios, no tanto para la ceremonia en sí, que el inglés se NIEGA rotundamente a repetir, como para una recepción o fiesta con sus amigos como prometió en Navidad... ya que Francia no pudo elegir realmente los trajes ese día, ya que no sabía nadie lo que iba a suceder ese día.

A Francia le brillan los ojos volviendo a distraerse un poco con lo que le cuentan, haciendo algunas preguntas sobre quién diseñó las cosas, quien modela, cuanta ropa van a modelar. Le arrastran un poco mientras le hablan hasta que el francés vuelve a preguntar con urgencia por él.

El problema es que todo el mundo habla a la vez y a gritos, alguien le señala a lo lejos donde está. Ya se ha sentado en uno de los sillones donde se va a ver la pasarela, al lado de la butaca vacía de honor de Francia, con toda tranquilidad esperando a que el francés haga lo que quiera y acabe a ir con él de nuevo.

Francia sonríe mirándole a lo lejos, dejando que le arrastren y medio disculpándose por el atuendo que trae puesto, explicando que el inglés NO le ha dicho a donde iban y seguramente podría haberse vestido mejor para la ocasión.

Todos se ríen porque además Inglaterra había apostado a que lo traía desnudo, así que... ¡de haberlo sabido!

Francia desde luego chacharea un poco con todo el mundo, de muy buen humor, saludando a algunas personas que le hacen falta, dando abrazos, besos y guiños de ojo, pero caminando poco a poco hacia donde se ha sentado el inglés, que le ha hecho ponerse los calzoncillos porque lo conoce y sabe que va a querer probarse cosas... Y aunque sabe que todos van a extrañarse de que los lleve, a él le daba un poco de celos que lo vieran.

De hecho, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que alguien ya le traiga un saco nuevo y otra camisa y muy probablemente para cuando consiga llegar al inglés traerá otra ropa completa a excepción de su rosa. Francia termina por ponerle una mano en el hombro mientras habla con uno de los modelos y da pequeños traguitos a su copa de champaña. Le aprieta un poco y acaricia la nuca en completa señal de "no te he olvidado".

Inglaterra ni enterado o preocupado, mirando su teléfono y no los modelos andando de un lado a otro. Ejem. Al final, cuando se despide del modelo porque este se tiene que ir, Francia se agacha al británico y le sopla al oído.

—¡No le estaba mirando! —chilla de la acusación que nadie le ha hecho.

—¡Oh! Así que... Viendo el menú, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

—¡Nooo! —chilla de forma tsundere y se mira las manos, sonrojándose.

El galo le pasa una mano por el pelo y le despeina un poco, sentándose en sus piernas. Inglaterra levanta las manos y se sonroja más cuando hace eso, echándose sobre el respaldo.

—Esto... Es como llevar a un niño a la juguetería.

— _W-What?_ —pregunta pensando que se refiere a él por estar viendo a los modelos franceses todo el tiempo—. ¡No me gustan!

Francia inclina la cabeza y se ríe.

—¡Anda! ¡No sabía que tenía competencia! Vamos a ver, ¿quién te gusta más?

— _Nobody!_ —aprieta los ojos y le empuja para que se caiga o se levante de encima suyo.

—¡Ehh! ¡Ehhh! —protesta abrazándole del cuello en el último instante.

—¡Quítateeee! ¡Siéntate en tu sitio!

—¡Este es mi sitio! Calmateeee.

—No, este es el mío. Ese es el tuyo —señala la butaca vacía a su lado.

El francés se acerca con plena intención de darle un beso (Francia y su gusto por el deporte extremo) y ahí sí acaba en el suelo tras un grito de nena.

— _Angleterre!_ —protesta desde el suelo.

Inglaterra levanta las rodillas y se hace bolita para que no pueda sentarse en su falda... por una casualidad del destino, el modelo al que estaba mirando antes se ríe de que Francia haya caído al suelo y gritado de esa forma. El inglés lo nota y le sonríe un poco.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño con la risa del modelo y más aun con que Inglaterra no salga en su defensa. Se humedece los labios y se levanta con la nariz en alto y el modelo se acerca a Inglaterra al notar que le sonríe. Francia frunce un poco más el ceño mirándoles sin decir nada.

— _Salut_ —saluda el modelo, sonriendo y pasándose una mano por el pelo claramente en un gesto seductor... es rubio y con el pelo largo así como Francia, pero sin barba y de aspecto más joven.

El galo sigue mirándoles un poco más a ver la reacción del inglés, que lo que hace es sonrojarse y girar las cara como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—¡Ah! Fabian. ¿Conoces ya a _Monsieur_ Kirkland? —interrumpe el francés con una de esas sonrisas suaves y peligrositas.

— _Monsieur_ Kirkland? _Non_ , no tengo el placer —le tiende la mano al inglés que mira a Francia sin saber porqué ha dicho ese nombre y luego al chico—. _Je suis_ Fabian Favré.

Francia sigue sonriendo con esa sonrisita cáustica mirando al modelo.

— _I'm sorry but... I really don't talk french_.

—No es un problema, porque en realidad soy canadiense y hablo también inglés —cambia de idioma al inglés sin tener problemas con las erres y se sienta en el reposa brazos de su butaca. Inglaterra le mira con ojos como platos sonrojándose y girando un poco para alejarse.

—Vaya, Fabian, veo que eres todo un estuche de monerías —Francia le sonríe aún empujando un poco al inglés hacia él—. Entre eso y el refinado sentido del humor...

Fabian parpadea un poco notando la agresividad del francés y el gesto con el inglés.

—¿Ah? ¿Te lo parezco? Seguro sí, ¿no estabas buscando a tu marido antes?

— _Mais oui_ , no fue muy difícil de encontrar, veo que llama lo bastante la atención —le pone una mano al británico en el hombro—. Tú... estás buscando trabajo, ¿verdad? Es una pena lo que pasó en Dior.

Desde luego, el muchacho trabaja aun en Dior y no ha pasado nada... Aun.

—Buscar... _quoi?_ No ha pasado... —se muerde el labio asustándose y buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

—Sería una pena que pasara... —abraza a Inglaterra de la cintura y se le recarga en el hombro—. ¿Te he presentado ya a mi marido?

Inglaterra que está intentando pelear para soltarse. Francis no se inmuta por la pelea, sigue sonriéndole al jovencito.

—Tú... —parpadea mirando a Inglaterra sin acabar de hacerle sentido porque no parece muy cómodo con Francia.

—Mi bastante avergonzado marido, _oui_ , mírale el dedo...

Inglaterra se esconde las manos tras la espalda y el latino le da un coscorrón sin dejar de sonreírle al modelo.

—¡Eh! —se devuelve y el hecho de que le pegue hace que Fabian se quede sin aire.

—¡Ehh! ¡Vuélveme a pegar, anda! ¡Atrévete que ya me tiraste una vez! —protesta Francia olvidándose de Fabian y dándole un golpe ahora en el pecho.

—Te lo merecías por andarme molestando, _ugly frog_ —le empuja de nuevo olvidándose también.

—¡No me merezco NUNCA que me tires, menos aún HOY!

—¡ _Of course yes_ si tú eres quien me molesta a mí, hoy o el día que sea!

—¡No te estoy molestando a ti, animal, lo estoy molestando a él!

— _No!_ ¡Te me sientas encima y me tocas y tratas de besarme todo el tiempo! —¿Él? ¿Él quién?

—Uff, ¡qué malo soy! ¡Es mi derecho!

—¡¿Qué derecho ni qué derecho!? —se cruza de brazos y chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

—¡De hecho eres tú el que está coqueteando descaradamente!

— _W-What?_

— _W-What?_ —le imita—. ¡Estás coqueteando! Sonrojito, risita...

— _Whaaat?_ ¡Ningún sonrojito ni nada de eso! —manos a las mejillas.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres que te deje a solas con Fabian a ver si le consigues trabajo en el parlamento?

— _What?_ ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—¡La de los celos! ¿Qué mosca crees que me ha picado?

—¿Eh? ¿Celos de qué? —le baja la agresividad.

—¡Pues tú qué crees! ¡Ligoteando con él después de tirarme al suelo a mí, como si fuera más guapo o más... algo!

—¡Yo no estaba ligoteando con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo!

—¡Justamente! ¡Lo haces como SIEMPRE que lo haces, que es sin siquiera notarlo!

—¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme de hacer algo que no noto que hago!?

—¡Si no lo notas es porque no se te da la gana!

—¡O será porque no lo hago!

—Sí lo haces.

—No lo hago —le mira fijamente.

—Sí que estabas coqueteando y viéndote muy guapo, y no me extraña que el idiota se haga ilusiones, pero...

—¡No es verdad! —y se sonroja un poco con lo de que se haga ilusiones y con lo de verse guapo.

—Pues piensa lo que quieras, pero es... Eres MI marido —le pica el pecho.

—Pues deja de acusarme y de molestarme —le pica de vuelta.

—Te acuso con razón —se le acerca.

— _Of course not_ —frunce más el ceño sin moverse.

—¡Aunque no lo notes!

—¡Si no lo noto es como si no lo hiciera!

—¡No! ¡Porque la reacción de los demás es de que sí lo haces!

—¿Y qué más da los demás?

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Pues a quien le importa!?

—A... A mí me importa lo que... ¡Eres MI marido, que ni se crea!

—¡Deja de gritarlo!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque ya lo saben todos y... me incomoda!

Francia suspira y sonríe.

—Aun así... Me gusta que seas guapo sin saberlo.

— _What?_ —se sonroja de nuevo, descolocado.

—Eso es lo que ha pasado. Le llamaste la atención sin siquiera saberlo.

—¡No! —chillido tsundere y el francés sonríe otra vez.

—Te da vergüenzaaaa~

— _W-Whaaat? N-No!_

—Me encantas —le abraza.

—Waaaaaah! —trata de empujarle otra vez.

— _Nooon_ , ¡venga! ¡Cálmate!

—¡Estoycalmadosueltameee! —se pone muy, muy tieso.

Francia le suelta esta vez mirándole un poco desconsoladito y el menor respira, agitado.

—Esto es un desastre, no tenéis ni idea de organizar nada, ranas. Debimos hacer esto en _London_ como planeaba al principio, ni siquiera un té decente han sabido preparar —empieza a quejarse yendo a sentarse de verdad. Pura esencia inglesa que nadie puede negar.

—Bah, como si en _London_ supieran algo de moda.

—Nadie hace mejores chubasqueros que nosotros —sí, eso es un chiste.

Francia le mira, inclina la cabeza y luego... Se ríe un poco haciendo los ojos en blancos y yéndose a sentar junto a él.

—Nadie tiene más chubascos que ustedes.

—Pues por eso —sonríe—. De todos modos he mandado a alguien, no sé a quien, por un kebab porque estoy muerto de hambre.

—Un kebab... De todas las cosas…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres uno? No iba a pedir hamburguesas...

—¡Una crepe! ¡O un quiché!

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco, a lo que Francia le da un empujoncito hombro con hombro.

—Las crepes de por ahí saben raro —porque no las haces tú.

—Estás muy latoso.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres quien no para de quejarse de todo lo que hago!

—De hecho ni siquiera me quejaba hace rato de ti, me quejaba de Fabian.

—¿No tienes que ir a gritarle a alguien o probarte ropa?... hace diez minutos que no te cambias.

El galo le sonríe y se le acerca un poco para darle un beso. Inglaterra se sonroja un montón y se aparta llevándose las manos a la boca.

— _Angleterreeee_.

Niega con la cabeza mirando hacia la gente que ya están empezando a acabar de montar todo. Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

— _Je t'aime._

—Yo a ti no —responde entre los dedos sobre sus labios.

—Qué mal —sonríe y el de ojos verdes le saca la lengua—. Dame la mano al menos.

—¡No! ¡Es mía!

—¿Tampoco vas a darme la mano? ¿De verdad? —le mira incrédulo levantando una ceja. Inglaterra se esconde una con la otra sobre el pecho.

— _Of course not_ , ¡no eres un niño!

Francia parpadea.

—Pero...

— _Nothing_ —gesto de "déjame tranquilo". Francia suspira de nuevo.

—Bueno, sin agarrarnos las manos.

El inglés se mete las manos bajo las axilas con los brazos cruzados y le mira de reojo, volviéndose a la pasarela como si Alemania estuviera exponiendo para el G8... sólo que aun no sale nadie a hacer nada.

Francia se recarga en su asiento pensando que esto es la mitad de divertido si no puede siquiera tocarle... Y menos aún después de un ridículo ataque de celos. Se sonríe un poco a sí mismo y niega con la cabeza suavemente.

Y como no pasa nada, Inglaterra se pone nervioso, moviéndose un poco en su asiento a ver si puede ver algo, sin levantarse. Espiando de tanto en tanto al francés. Francia no tarda en estirar una mano y ponérsela en la pierna, es que NO PUEDEEEEE detenerse.

El británico da un salto de golpe y remueve la pierna para que quite la mano. El latino le acaricia el muslo sin quitar la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Suéltameeeee —trata de alejar las piernas de él.

—¿Por qué? Es hoy el Entente, es nuestro aniversario y cualquiera diría que estoy metiéndote mano —levanta la mano y la deja extendida en el aire sobre la pierna del inglés.

—¡NO ME PUEDES METER MANO! —escandalizado, debe haberle oído todo el pabellón y más con el eco. Ese grito estará resonando entre las paredes por años.

Se queda unos instantes paralizado en esa posición y es que ya, vale, ya bastante es tirarle al suelo con el modelo ahí y reírse de eso... Pero gritar esto así a los cuatro vientos y... TODOS les estaban mirando ahora. Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la boca sonrojado de muerte y se deja caer en su butaca esperando que esta tenga la buena voluntad de tragárselo ahora mismo, pero no lo hace, la muy desconsiderada. Bloody tierra francesa indecente de la que uno no puede ni fiarse.

—Muy bien —responde el francés con suavidad, quitando la mano.

No estoy segura que Inglaterra sea realmente capaz de sonrojarse más con esa respuesta, pero por lo visto él cree que sí. Francia se cruza de brazos levantando la nariz y mirando a la pasarela, esperando que pase algo.

Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita en su butaca, tapándose la cara con las manos. No tarda mucho Francia en mirarle de reojito a pesar de su indignación pero el británico parece insistir en querer convertirse en parte del mobiliario.

— _Angleterre_...

El mencionado da un saltito.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Volvimos unos diez años en el tiempo?

— _Shut up!_

—Es un precio bastante alto este, no es por nada —protesta.

— _What?_ —le mira entre los dedos.

—Si el precio de venir aquí es que no me dejes ni tomarte de la mano...

—Es que están todos...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Y me gusta mucho pero... Estás muy, muy nervioso.

— _No!_ ¡No lo estoy! —chillidos histéricos. Francia le mira y se muerde el labio.

—No sé qué hacer para que no lo estés, _mon amour_. ¿Quieres salir un poco a que me fume un cigarrillo mientras empezamos?

—No, no voy a ir contigo —vuelve a taparse la cara.

—¿Quieres que te ignore por completo hasta que te tranquilices?

—¡Estoy tranquilo!

Otro suspiro largo.

—Querría un café, ¿quién crees que pueda conseguírmelo?

—¡Yo que voy a saber!

— _Dieu!_ —protesta e Inglaterra lloriquea un poquito y le mira entre los dedos—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas quien va a modelar y qué?

—Porque no lo sé, yo sólo dije que... ¡no sé lo que han hecho!

Francia se ríe un poquito suavemente porque está DEMASIADO histérico.

—Me encantas —susurra.

—¡No!

—Sí, sí lo haces.

—Noooo.

—¿Estás disfrutando esto al menos un poco?

—¡No!

—Eso me temo.

—¡Me da igual! —ya no sabe ni lo que dice.

Francia le mira fijamente unos instantes y de repente, como accionado por un resorte, se acerca y le da un beso. Inglaterra se queda paralizado sin esperarse eso y con completa intención, Francia insiste, profundizándolo más.

Y casi enseguida se echa de cabeza, de perdidos al río, devolviéndoselo histéricamente porque además tiene MUCHAS ganas de estar con él. Y ahí les tienes a los dos completamente perdidos en el beso. Francia y sus métodos de tranquilizarle... Que funcionan hasta que alguien empieza a carraspear junto a ellos.

Y Francia tiene que separarse.

E Inglaterra se muere de la vergüenza, sonrojándose cinco veces más.

Y es el chico que trae el kebab.

Francia carraspea un poco sonriendo y limpiándose los labios elegantemente con el índice y el pulgar, levantándose de su lugar para darle al pobre conejito un poco de tiempo.

—¡Es que no ha encontrado un momento más inapropiado! —le ladra Inglaterra al muchacho arrancándole el kebab de las manos.

Francia se ríe un poco entre dientes acercándose a uno de los diseñadores para hacer como que cotillea un poco, completamente enfocado en el inglés, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a lo que le dicen.

Inglés que quiere morirse otra vez, así que decide abrir la comida y morderlo sacando todos sus nervios contra el bocadillo.

Francia decide pedir un café y un croissant a cualquiera que pase por ahí que aparentemente pueda traérselo, mientras alguien decide que es buen momento para cambiarle el atuendo y peinarle, por que no.

Le ofrecen si quiere salir a él también a la pasarela y él se niega los primeros veinte segundos diciendo que hace mucho que no hace eso y arruinaría todo... Los primeros veinte segundos...

Pues no es como que no vayan a insistirle mil veces teniendo en cuenta, además que la ropa se la han hecho a medida a ÉL y han buscado modelos que se le parezcan a él... y al inglés.

Desde luego veintiún segundos más tarde del primer intento, Francia acepta sólo porque insisten, sonriendo como un tonto y poniéndose un poquito nervioso. Y ahí se lo llevan para adentro con el resto de los modelos semidesnudos. Ala, a ver si ahora tú no miras.

Desde luego que va a mirar y toquetear y decidir que necesita urgentemente ponerse a dieta. E ir más al gimnasio. Y la bronca que le ha metido antes a Inglaterra por sonreírle a un chico… en realidad era más la bronca al chico por sonreírle a Inglaterra.

De hecho Inglaterra podría venir a echarle la bronca, a Francia le tranquilizaría mucho. No, está comiéndose su kebab muy frustrado, pensando que NUNCA más en la vida va a irse con Francia sin el obligatorio de la mañana.

Francia se asoma después de un rato, ya perfectamente arreglado, buscando al inglesito, que ahora le está gritando a alguien sobre cómo hacer bien el té y no esto que le han traído. El galo se ríe otra vez, preguntándose a sí mismo qué tan terrible sería llevarse al inglés tras bambalinas por un rápidin que les tranquilizara a ambos.

Por supuesto, Inglaterra no se entera de nada, aunque funcionaría perfecto. Salvo porque Francia no sabe hacer un rapidín.

Francia sonríe de lado y piensa que... Bueno, todo esto es por ellos dos y para ellos dos, de que sirve que estén aquí si ninguno va a disfrutarlo del todo por estar o demasiado histérico o demasiado agobiado porque el otro ni siquiera lo mira. A la mierda todos, se acerca con la que parece ser el que lo organiza todo.

La mujer está con una carpeta en las manos y un pinganillo en el oído.

— _Salut_... —la saluda sonriendo y levantando una ceja porque conoce prácticamente a todos... Claro que nunca suele estar interesado en la organización de las cosas.

—¡Ah! _Monsieur la France_ —le sonríe—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Tengo un pequeñísimo contratiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se asusta un poco.

—Es una cuestión casi de vida o muerte que tengo que arreglar con mi marido.

—¡Ah! _Oui_. Lo hemos visto todos, podemos esperarles a que hablen.

—Bien, necesito una especie de camerino o algo para hablar más cómodamente.

—Ah, una sala privada, subiendo esas escaleras hay despachos y una sala de reuniones.

El galo se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Es usted una salvadora de hombres —le asegura sonriendo muy contento.

La chica se sonroja un poco, haciendo una risita tonta y él le cierra un ojo yendo desde ya directo a donde está el inglés.

—¡Espere! —le llama cuando sale del estupor que Francia le crea a todo el mundo. Francia se gira a mirarla —. Las... llaves —se las descuelga del cuello.

—¡Ah! Cosa importante. Bien, bien —le acerca la mano y las toma, acariciándole un poco la suya en un gesto excesivamente natural.

Ella vuelve a hacer la risita tonta.

—Habría sido un poco excesivo tener que arreglar eso afuera de la sala de juntas —sonríe —. ¿Cree que cuando salga pudiera tenerme listo ese café y croissant que pedí hace un rato?

— _Mais oui._

—Es usted un sol. _Merci_.

Ella vuelve a sonreírle y a sonrojarse. Francia le sonríe de vuelta y se encamina de nuevo hacia el inglés, saliendo por la puerta de la pasarela.

Inglaterra nota movimiento y se gira a mirarle. Levanta las cejas porque no hay música ni nada y no sabe si él está... bueno, haciendo de modelo. El francés camina de esa manera en que camina siempre, vestido además para la pasarela con algo estrafalario que eligió él, cuando llega a donde está el británico, se baja de un salto.

Para entonces Inglaterra ya está con la boca abierta como un pez. Francia toma cualquier remanente de kebab que quede en las manos del inglés y se lo quita, tomándole del brazo con más fuerza de la que aparentemente tiene, tira de él para que se levante. Y se levanta, torpecito igual hasta tiene aun la boca un poco sucia.

Francia le sonríe igual y tira de él, girándose a buscar las escaleras así casi como si hubiera un incendio o un niño ahogándose ahí arriba.

—¿Qué pasaaaa? —protesta siguiéndole igual.

—¡Algo muy, muy, MUY importante, ven!—sigue tirando de él con total seriedad

Inglaterra parpadea sin saber qué puede ser. Francia pasa entre la gente, que hay un montón y cae en la cuenta en este mismo momento que no trae un condón... Levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado pensando que, bueno, no será la primera vez...

El menor le sigue, pensando qué puede haber pasado, ¿será que ha encontrado algo que le ha gustado ya o algo así?

Cuando llegan arriba, Francia busca la puerta con cerradura que tenga más pinta de sala de juntas, no le es tan difícil suponer cual puede ser, al menos parece la puerta más formal. Tiene suerte porque los despachos tienen paredes de cristal con sólo un poco de esmeril pero esta parece no tenerlos. Sonríe un poco y se acerca con la llave en mano.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

—Ahora lo verás —responde sin ser para nada preciso.

El de ojos verdes inclina la cabeza con curiosidad para ver y se limpia la cara con su pañuelo. El francés abre la puerta y entra antes que él, tirando de su brazo. Y por supuesto el británico entra detrás, mirando alrededor buscando... algo. Algo fuera de lo común.

Francia cierra la puerta, le echa la llave y sonríe genuinamente como si hubieran alcanzado el mejor lugar del universo.

—Aquí no hay nada.

—Sí que hay —asegura, acercándosele como un gato a su presa.

—¿Qué hay? —mira alrededor.

Cuando gira la cara buscando Francia le estampa un beso. Levanta las cejas con eso de nuevo tomado por sorpresa. Nos encanta Inglaterra, el francés siempre lo toma por sorpresa.

Debe ser uno de esos de... "¡Mmm!". Francia no para ni disminuye el ritmo ni nada, simplemente sigue a lo suyo, acariciándole el abdomen y tratando de aflojarle la corbata.

Inglaterra se pone nervioso porque es esos momentos que Francia parece tener mil manos. Las tiene, le salen de la espalda cuando no las ves. Mr. Octopus.

Seguro, porque cuando consigue tener una dominada, parece haber otras cinco más desfajándole del otro lado... ¿seguro que este traje no tiene velcros que él no ha visto? ¡Malditos franceses! Y además no tiene ni idea de donde está el cierre de las ropas de Francia porque es de diseñadores locos.

Y es que de manera excesivamente rápida Inglaterra ya esta 90% desnudo. Le quedan los calcetines y la corbata al cuello que por alguna razón a Francia le hizo gracia. Y él solo ha podido encontrar un botón que además está de adorno y lleva media hora intentando desabrocharlo.

Es que es monísimooooooos. Decide mejor rendirse y llevarse las manos a las regiones vitales. Sonrojado de muerte. Francia le da un par de manazos en las manos para que se suelte las regiones vitales mientras se baja los pantalones sin ningún problema.

Inglaterra los aguanta y no se suelta porque además ya está reaccionadito. Francia le mira a los ojos con la lujuria y pasión característica. No ayudas, Francia, no ayudas... Lo que le provoca es un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

—El... Obligatorio de la mañana —sonríe malicioso yendo a besarle el cuello.

— _W-What?_ —se sonroja más si es que se puede.

—¿Vas a follarme o voy a tener que hacerlo yo? —pregunta en su oído con verdaderamente poca sangre en el cerebro.

El anglosajón aprieta los ojos y se esconde con eso. No me extraña. Francia toma eso como un "vas a tener que hacerlo", tirando de su cintura a la mesa de juntas que está a la mitad, para sentarlo ahí encima.

—T-Tú que... prefieres —susurra dejándole hacer, sacando valor de quien sabe dónde.

—Ahora mismo, voy a hacerlo yo —sonríe ya yendo a buscarle ahí debajo para preparar la zona en cuestión. Le da un beso suave en la mejilla. Inglaterra asiente y se le esconde otra vez, acercándosele mucho y abrazándole—. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Yo no te quiero nada, te traje aquí para que te calles.

—Bien, yo voy a seguirte queriendo igual —asegura acercándose para colocar las cosas donde deben.

Y le saca uno de esos buenos... Sonidos. En realidad, Francia está seguro de que de ahí en adelante va a sacarle un montón de buenos sonidos. Seguro... Inglaterra se esfuerza para no gritar, haciéndolo hacia dentro, apretando los dientes, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello, mordiéndole el hombro y gritando con la boca en su pecho para ahogarlo.

Suiza te entiende.

Francia si no se detiene de hacer todos los sonidos que requiere y de decirle muchas veces que lo quiere y... De ser feliz en resumen. Eso tampoco ayuda, ni siquiera la forma en la que se mueven acompasadamente... por algún motivo hoy durante un buen, BUEN rato.

Cuando terminan Francia sonríe como un idiota que es y se le echa encima agotado, escondiéndose en su cuello y cerrando los ojos mientras Inglaterra aun no recupera el aliento.

—Solo tú... Estás tan... loco como yo —susurra contra su pecho.

—¿L-Lo...?

—Loco. Esto te encanta como a mí, aquí a mitad de todo —sonríe, agitadito. El inglés echa la cabeza atrás y se sonríe a sí mismo sin responder—. Nadie me sigue como tú, nadie disfruta todo esto como tú. Me encanta.

—No importa si los otros chicos sonríen porque a ninguno le quiero... —susurra apenas audible. Francia sonríe y le mira a los ojos—. Pero les sonreiría a todos para molestarte si pudiera.

—Menos mal que no puedes... Aunque me alegra que al fin me entiendas.

—Tú no lo haces para molestarme... —suelta y el galo levanta una ceja—. Y por eso me molesta más —se esconde y Francia le da un beso suave en el pelo.

—Te sorprendería estar en mi cabeza... —sonríe de lado e Inglaterra niega, escondido—. Admito que me gusta gustarle a alguien más... Pero te sorprendería saber qué tanto suelo pensar en ti.

El menor se gira un poco hacia él.

—Es... Parecido a esto que dices. Ahora ya no pasa tanto, pero en su momento era increíble lo muy poco que tenía yo que hacer para que alguien se me echara encima... Y siempre esperaba que reaccionaras justamente como reaccioné yo.

—Tú no lo hacías para hacerme reaccionar a mí. No mientas —aprieta los ojos—. No buscabas mi atención.

—No, no buscaba tu atención. Me gustaba tener yo la atención de alguien más... Pero no se me ocurre una sola vez en que si hubieras venido a decirle a quien fuera "¡Eh! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de _France_ porque él está conmigo!" que yo en el fondo no hubiera querido irme contigo. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera burlado de ti, porque somos así de idiotas los dos.

—Nnnn! —se sonroja y vuelve a esconderse.

—Si lo hicieras ahora...

— _What?_

—Ah, si lo hicieras ahora puede que me muriera de la emoción —se ríe y el inglés se vueeelve a esconder—. Y ahí es cuando me siento _Espagne_ con Romano, feliz de que le dijo "¡no te quiero!".

—Yo no te quiero.

Francia le mira y sonríe un poco nostálgicamente.

—Yo a ti sí. Mucho —sincero. Inglaterra le mordisquea un poco ahí donde está escondido—. Ya, ya sé que tú también me quieres mucho —se ríe abrazándolo y dejando que le muerda.

Inglaterra aprieta un poco más, sonriendo.

—Auuuu —se queja la rana y el inglés se ríe, malignillo—. Eres un bestia.

El británico se ríe más soltándole del todo de los dientes, pero casi ni se separa. Francia sonríe más y se estira.

—Aun con todo pienso que esto es una buena idea tuya.

—¿El qué? —apoya la oreja en su hombro y le da un besito en el cuello.

—Venir aquí al mundo de la moda a comprar ropa para la fiesta que haremos.

El británico se esconde otra vez.

—Pues ve a probártelo todo y a jugar, no pasa nada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me sacarás fotos?

—¡No! —no, que va...

—¡No te creo!

—Pues hazloooo —juega moviendo la cabeza para hacerle cosquillas con el pelo. Francia empieza a reírse y al final Inglaterra acaba riéndose con él antes de que realmente bajen a hacer lo que Inglaterra ha preparado para las bodas de algodón.

* * *

 _Y aquí está el especial por el entente de este año :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


End file.
